


Gerald finally joins the game

by Ripley2win



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerald from "Dr. Feelgood" decides he wants to be a daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gerald finally joins the game

Gerald finally joins the game

 

I do not own Moonlight. Wish I did.

_I have a son._

Gerald grinned. Surprise and pride played like a rainbow across his permanently middle aged features. Each time he thought about his accidental progeny, Gerald knew he wanted to be a true parent, a real Sire, more and more.

His visitor, Mick St. John, had just left the room but certainly had given Gerald a lot to think about. Gerald glanced around his office. The surrounding books, papers and files had always been enough for him.

_I've been comfortable for the 28 years since I was turned.  __But I've haven't felt alive._

His eyes, shiny with unshed tears, were wide open to the barreness of his life.

_I live alone, I'll die alone and my existence won't matter to a single living creature._

_Maybe this time I will have a companion, a friend, a son. _

_Maybe this time I can matter to someone. _

Gerald abandoned his solitude to find his son.


End file.
